Dark Light
by lsddoo
Summary: Sayu's perspective during the entire series and hidden details that the show didn't provide. Light/ Sayu. Incest.


**Chapter One: The Color Pink**

"Alright, everyone!" A female ballet instructor clapped her hands at her entire dance studio of aspiring ballerinas after watching them from the back. "One more try then hit the showers!" The teacher went back to the front of the room and watched her students line up in order.

There were a couple of groans and negative strokes around the room; probably because it was already night time and the hot summer day made the dancers even more sweaty than usual. Everyone wanted to go home due to the hard exercises the ballet teacher requires them to do every Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.

Everyone wanted to leave. All except twelve year old Sayu Yagami.

Sayu is a ballerina protegee. Dancing for hours without feeling any fatigue seems like a piece of cake. She had passion for the theatre. She writes scripts, does a few acting roles but most importantly she has a talent for gracefully performing ballet.

You can see her passion in her soul through her eyes.

Those eyes are the exact color and shade as the sun. It has gold and red mixed together as one.

The hair is also an unusual color: nut brown in the shadows but in the light, they shine red as fire. The highlights gave her a unique color that made her hair and eyes stand out, even if her hair is just brown in the dark: she is just as beautiful as her lighter side.

Sayu was thinking of trimming her hair. But then she remembered her mother likes her hair long because her mother said many times that her hair is straight as a waterfall. In the end though, she has thick strong curls that can remind anyone of forget me nots.

The news of the day's lesson was about to be over made Sayu a little depressed. Certainly she didn't want to go to her house. Her dad is always away at work, her mom always has a chore for her in mind and her big brother Light is gloomy as ever and it makes her feel sad herself and she doesn't want to be next to him. It is most likely that she will still won't be next to him even if he was as bubbly as she.

Shaking her head to remove the often frown on her brother's face, Sayu got back to her position and began her routine.

* * *

As Sayu was walking home from the ballet studio, she was cursing herself at the same time.

She took a long shower because she was daydreaming and by the time she got out, everyone was gone and so was the teacher and the dance room looked scary when the lights are out.

The girls were all gone and Sayu had to walk home alone.

The streets Sayu was walking on were deserted and barren. She knew that her chances of danger are high because since she entered middle school, the crime of violent attacks have raised to a dramatic rate.

Sayu decided it was right for her to take the shortcut through the creek that will lead her to the convenient store and that will make her arrive home faster.

Swallowing some air, Sayu dashed for the creek. She ran and ran til she had to take a break half way in the creek. Sayu was inhaling and exhaling loudly but froze when she heard a snapping noise.

Fear took over her and she ran again and her heart cried for joy when she saw light coming through the end of the creek.

When Sayu made it, she stopped to catch her breath. She felt powerful know that there are people walking past her and she was safe and calm.

If only that was true.

Sayu heard a pleading noise and she turned to her right seeing a group of motorcyclist hovering over a lady around Light's age in front of the concientinet store.

Instincts told Sayu that something terrible will happen.

The group of bikers were trying to lure the lady to go with them, but she refused and sadly the bikers didn't take no for an answer.

Sayu heartbeat began to race, she knew these kind of people would rape women infront of the public. And that was what they were trying to do. The loudest biker that seemed to be the leader grabbed onto the lady and another biker was trying to unbuckle her pants.

The desire to do something was certainly there inside of Sayu but she had no clue on how to do it and so Sayu looked around her to call for help and was disgusted to see witnesses running away and avoiding the scene.

Calling the cops was a good idea but that will be too late and she had to act fast. Sayu gulped and was about to step forward but then a miracle happened.

The lady somehow escaped from the bikers' grasp and was making a run for it and the loud mouth ring leader began to chase after her. As soon as he began so, a truck that appeared out of nowhere just crushed the biker and vanished into thin air.

Sayu turned to the direction of where the truck went but she didn't hear any honks or tires screeching for the truck. As a matter of fact, she didn't hear any car noises and it looks and sounds as if the truck never existed.

A dirty coppery smell snapped Sayu out of it and it made her realize as soon as she looked down at herself that the blood of that disgusting biker had polka dotted her jacket and everything else she was wearing.

Bile rises up in her throat for not at the thought of blood in general; but for the blood of that disgusting man that saved his death managed to touch her.

Sayu shrieked in horror and couldn't take it anymore. She pushed through people to get home. While on her way, people thankfully didn't bother to notice and that made her part a lot easier.

A dark and evil force suddenly appeared because Sayu thought she felt a foreshadowing presence of a dangerous and violent future that was on its way.

Sayu continued to run and found herself in front of her house. Though she was sweating and her lungs were burning, Sayu quickly took out her key without knocking on the door because that will slow her down.

When Sayu entered her house, she closed the door and leaned back on it, breathing heavily.

Alot of things went through her head and she felt experienced a hero's journey that had monsters' blood.

Sayu slowly dropped to the floor and tilted her head back and let it lean on the door. She was so happy that the bike leader died because he would have raped that girl but she didn't want to see the exact graphic and details in front of her innocent eyes.

Sayu stayed in that position for a couple of minutes because when her mother was half way down the stairs; she screamed when she saw Sayu pale as a ghost and covered in blood.

" Sayu!" Sachiko reached her daughter and hugged her; getting her clothes dirty as well. " What happened?" Her mother asked when she let her go from the embrace and faced her.

Sayu felt tears of fear in her eyes, " A man tried to rape a girl on the streets and when she got away he followed her and she got hit by a car."

Sachiko's eyes widened and hugged her daughter again. Sayu rested her head on her mother's shoulder and closed her eyes for a few moments. She realized that she was tired and wanted to go to sleep right away.

"Okaasan?" Sayu murmured, " can I go to sleep? I'm tired."

Sachiko released her daugher and nodded. " First take a shower, dear. I'm going to tell your father when he comes."

Sayu nodded she began to walk up the stairs to her room and realized her mom was following her. When they reached her room Sayu stripped herself to her bra and underwear in front of her mom. Sachiko waited and just smiled and picked up your dirty clothes and jacket. " Im going to throw these away." Sachiko exited Sayu's room and closed her door.

* * *

Sayu indeed took another shower in the same cold night but it was an hour or so long because she wanted to get the blood of the vile man off of her.

You can say she was glad he died and was starting to have faith in the capital punishment but just wished she didn't have to see it. After all, isn't she still a little girl?

She thinks so, she still plays with dolls, teacups, and stuffed animals. Heck, she sleeps one of them. Miromi: her pink furry plush dog. Her mother bought for her when she was a toddler and that helped her sleep better with also the help of her space nightlight.

When she finished bathing she decided she wanted to throw her bra and underwear away too. Sayu changed her lingerie and put on her long sleeved light purple shirt and a pair of black sweats.

It was a good thing that Sayu ate at McDonalds during her break otherwise she would have been sleeping and eating in the dinner table at the same time.

Sayu curled herself on her king sized white and pink poster bed. With burning curiosity, she took out her white laptop and turned it on.

When the screen was loaded and ready, Sayu couldn't help but to look up the local news. She searched and searched for the right horrific event ( since Japan's rate of crimes are increasing) and she found the right one.

The article was named "HIT AND RUN CHAOS".

Golden eyes rimmed through every detail of the short article. It said that a motorcyclist was socializing with friends when all of a sudden, a mysterious truck killed him on instant and fled.

Sayu inwardly snickered. It is obvious that one of the friends of the now dead biker told this story because the article certainly didn't mention that the entire gang of men

(including the one telling the made up version) tried to rape a young woman.

The clasping of Sayu's door handle made her quickly shut down her laptop, close her screen and place her under her bed. Sayu knew her mother might take away her laptop. But it wasn't her mother.

"Daddy!" Sayu ran to her father and hugged him.

Soichiro Yagami hugged his daughter back and kissed her head. He released her to look at her in the eye. " I have decided to make you see a psychiatrist. It is not right to leave you as it is."

Sayu frowned, " but Otousan, I don't-"

" Please, Sayu." Soichiro interrupted. " I'm doing this because I love you and I want you to feel better because it is not healthy from what you just witnessed."

Sayu nodded. What's the use of arguing she will lose in the end. She always does. She never gets what she really wants and ends up back where she starts. Even though she is a nice girl, she doesn't feel to be the favorite child. Even though she is a graceful dancer, she is never picked as lead role in ballet. Even though she tried her hardest to be the best, she ends up failing and humiliating herself for trying. Everything in her life is always the opposite. She is never the dominant one… she… she.. she is always-

"Sayu!" Soichiro yelled. Sayu didn't realized that she lost balance of her legs because when her dad helped her up, her legs felt like jello. Her vision must be failing her because she sees purple spots and her head is spinning like crazy.

Soichiro placed Sayu on the bed and pulled the sheets on her body. Her father held her hands and checked her pulse. " Are you okay?"

" Dizzy." Sayu whispered. Sachiko came with a fresh bottle of water with the cap off. Mrs. Yagami helped Sayu drinked the water and when she was finished, Sachiko put the cap on the battle and place it next to the nightstand.

Mr. Yagami switched on Sayu's night light. The couple both stood next to each other as the watch the now asleep twelve year old.

Sachiko clicked the switched when her husband went out of their daughter's room.

* * *

Sayu was soundly asleep but winced when she saw through her eyelids that the lights are on. She opened her eyes to see light wearing casual clothes rather than pajamas and Sayu knew it was late.

Light wasn't looking at her but rather inspecting her room. He looked as if he was speculating arts and figurines. Not to mention, the door is closed.

Sayu heard Light mutter "pink as ever".

" What are you doing here?" Sayu was too tired to talk normal, so she whispered.

Light turned around to face her. Sayu was surprised. Light looked a little happy and she could have sworn just this morning he was gloomy as ever.

She wondered what changed his attitude.

There was a little smile on his face and he crossed his arms and just stared at her.

Sayu rolled her eyes, he was certainly getting on her nerves.

Light looked down at her fluffy white mat. " At Least this isnt pink."

Sayu didn't say anything and just watched him; he must have something interesting to say late at night.

Her big brother seemed to have read her thoughts and his expression changed from playful to serious.

Light stared at her again, this time it looked as if he wanted to ask or say something but he didnt. He simply sighed through his nose then sat next to her on her bed. Soon, Light moved a hair lock from Sayu's forehead and tucked it behind her ear.

" Im sorry you had to see that." Light whispered

Sayu raised her eyebrow and gave him a bored look for saying a cliche thing late at night instead of a juicy secret. He could have said that in the morning and Sayu now noticed that light came home late from Cram school. Light usually comes home first.

Seemed to have read her thoughts again, Light shrugged his shoulders then bent down to Sayu's level and kissed her forehead. " Sweet Dreams" He whispered and turned off the light before he walked out and closed her door.

Sayu took a deep breath and whispered to herself, "Good night, _Light._"

She went to sleep without noticing she didn't call him " onii chan" and called him by his name because when you are tired; your true selves come out.


End file.
